


Couldn't Resist

by BamBrixBam



Series: Futuristic Four Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Futuristic Four, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam
Summary: A friendly game of snowball between two teenage superheroes off duty.





	Couldn't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Hirolet- Snowball fight

Sitting in front of the heater and drinking a nice cup of warm chocolate sounded great about now.

Since his college class was over now, Hiro was ready for that kind of evening. His class had finished late.

As he stepped out of the campus, Hiro was met in the face with bunched up snow. The teen examined the area and couldn’t really see anyone who could’ve thrown the snowball. It could’ve possibly been a hit and run type thing. But that idea was thrown away when another snowball hit him on top of his head.

Now, he was alert and ready to attack whoever was gunning for him. He’s handled criminals before, surely a friendly snowball game would be no problem.

Of course, he didn’t exactly know who his opponent was and if it was just the one.

When another snowball came his way, Hiro only just dodged it. Now he had a location to his possible opponent.

 

He quickly headed towards that direction, but when he checked behind the snow covered bench they were using as cover, he saw nothing but a bunch of footprints. The weirder part was they just suddenly stopped.

Curious, Hiro looked at the last pair of footprints and that was how he was pelted in the face with snow and tackled by a familiar blackette who appeared out of nowhere.

 

“You do realise, snow isn’t the best cover for invisibility.” Hiro stated, looking into sparkling blue, almost purple eyes.

 

“And yet, I still knocked you to the ground.” Violet grinned, pushing herself off him and then helping him up.

 

“Well, I hope you know you just started a war between Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles?” Hiro smirked.

 

“Bring it on, Captain Cutie.” She smirked back.

 

“Oh it’s on, Little Miss Disappear.”

 

Soon, the two were competitively throwing snowballs around. Violet hadn’t used her powers again. It wasn’t really a fair advantage and she did have to be careful in case someone saw. Not to mention, she was still figuring out how to turn other objects invisible, including her clothes that weren’t her suit and that tended to wear her out.

 

So what you saw was two teenagers playing around with each other. You could say it was pretty _normal_.

 

It was nice not having to worry about his college assignments or whatever crime was occurring in the city. He could just spend time with his girlfriend and act his age.

 

At some point after throwing a snowball, Violet began to run away from him. Hiro chased after as she they both laughed. When he caught up to her, he knocked her down and stared at her.

 

Her hair was spread out and contrasted against the snow, almost making it look like a light was surrounding her.

 

It seemed the perfect moment to just lean in and steal a kiss from her. Seeing her gaze was locked on his as well and she didn’t pull away when he moved a little closer. It wasn’t long until he could feel her warm breath leaving her lips.

 

As he was about to press his lips on hers, he was met with a snowball to the face and heard her laughter ring in his ears.

 

Wiping the snow from his face, he looked down to see her smiling. She then pulled up and gave him a kiss.

 

“I couldn’t resist.” She whispered when they pulled apart.

 

“Neither could I.” before she could question what he meant, Hiro gave her a snowball to the face. “I should get at least one point today.”

 

She wiped it off and spat out some snow. “Well, since you're keeping track, I do still technically win.” she pointed out.

 

“Maybe I should give you a prize.”

 

“That depends, what is it?”

 

“It's getting late.” he said. “And it is starting to get cold. So how about some hot chocolate and netflix with warm blankets and cuddles?”

 

“I'd say yes to that prize.” Violet nodded and took his hand. He then proceeded to ead her back to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

 


End file.
